1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for controlling the operation of an electric motor or an internal combustion engine (ICE). As a beneficial byproduct, there is generated a volume of fuel gas suitable for a variety of uses.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electric motors commonly require means to control the operational speed of the motor(s). For example, in the prior art, control over the speed of rotation of the motor rotor, hence the rotational output of the motor shaft, has taken the form of variable resistors, rheostats, and like devices for adjusting the electrical input employed to drive the motor, such as the input voltage or amperage of the current being fed to the motor. Such prior art devices most commonly generate significant amounts of heat during operation of the motor. They further commonly are limited to specific ranges of electrical input, e.g. between “X and “Y” volts, “X” and “Y” being chosen, among other things, to provide sufficient power for driving the motor, while minimizing the heat generated by the control device. Such devices are subject to damage by overheating and/or electrical spikes (both high and low) and/or overvoltage or undervoltage.
Electronic motor controllers have been employed. These controllers may exhibit lesser heat problem, but they are most sensitive to damage by electrical spikes and/or overvoltages or undervoltages. In some instances, these devices overheat and have been known to be the source of disastrous fires.
Control of the operation of internal combustion engines (ICES) is conventionally achieved employing control over the quantity of a stream of combustible gas(es) introduced to the engine by means of a carburetor, for example. Fuel injection also has been employed in similar manner. In each instance, the concept involves feeding of a suitable mixture of air and a combustible gas such as petroleum-based products (gasoline, diesel fuel, etc.) and fuels labeled as biomass fuels, hydrogen, and the like. Alternatively, the prior art has also included the concept of employing electric motors in addition to, or in lieu of, ICEs. Alternative fuel(s) are actively being sought which can reduce the adverse effects on the environment attributable to their use and/or which are less expensive than currently available fuels and/or whose sources are abundantly available and renewable. Combinations of these fuels and other motor vehicle powering concepts have had only limited success for various reasons such as cost, availability, storage and delivery to consumers, etc.